Picture to Burn
by ScarletBloodDoll
Summary: Maybe this would bring you back. I have to find a way to make sure this fantasy isn't an illusion. Comments are welcome.


**Picture to Burn**

_**One – Shot**_

**--**

'**So I'm gonna drink my money, I got a brand new attitude, I'm gonna get in trouble, I'm gonna start a fight!'**

_- So What? – Pink _

**-- **

**Author**** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **August 29th, 2008 – December 06th, 2008

**Category**** –** Twilight [Book Version]

**Rating**** – **Teen

**Warnings**** – **None

**Pairings** **–** Edward Cullen/Isabella Swan

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Twilight **(Stephanie Meyer)** and is a Non – Profit Effort. ScarletBloodDoll also does not own the song Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift – No copy right infringement is intended.

**--**

Everyone had different ways to deal with a breakup.

Some slept with every Dick and Harry they came across.

Others locked themselves up for days.

I chose an extended version of the latter.

The love of my Life walked out.

My best friend didn't bother to tell me goodbye.

My werewolf friend was a simple replacement.

No one was coming back and they never would. I should move on. But I can't.

It can't go on. I'm torturing myself over a figment of my imagination.

'_It will be as if I never existed._'

I kicked the stand to that held my radio as it flicked into life, slightly muted. Hoping it was some loud, screaming, I'd like to kill you music, I turned up the volume.

"So here we are, JoJo's top 9 at 9, with the number one song coming in as Taylor Swift's – Picture to Burn."

_**State the obvious**_

_**I didn't get my perfect fantasy**_

I snickered, shaking my head at what my life had become.

It really was obvious.

Prom was my real last fantasy with him.

Now here I sit, life shattering.

_**I realized you love yourself**_

_**More than you could ever love me**_

Maybe all that sparkling had gone to his head; he lived with it for one hundred and something plus years, you would have to wonder.

_**So go and tell your friends**_

_**That I'm obsessive and crazy**_

_**That fine, I'll tell mine **_

_**You're gay and by the way…**_

__Wouldn't that be something? He ruined me.

Why not do the same? I'm sure in some sick twisted way it would go down in the history books.

I think people would really believe me if I told them your gay. Your slicked back hair.

Your sister's fashion sense, it wouldn't be much to convince everyone.

_**I hate that stupid old pickup truck **_

_**You never let me drive**_

__Well you did let me drive it. Yet you always, always complained.

Something about safety.

I'm not so safe now, am I?

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak **_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

__You still love me, I think.

_**So watch me strike a match **_

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

__You didn't leave anything for me to destroy.

You were the destroyer.

The flame we had was doused.

You destroyed everything.

_**There's no time for tears**_

_**I'm just sitting here planning my revenge**_

__What to do?

What would make you come back?

What would force you to prove that you loved me?

_**There's nothing stopping me**_

_**From going out with all your best friends**_

__Who else could I go out with that would piss you off?

Jacob. Check.

Mike. I'll get to it.

Tyler. It would make up for the van incident.

Eric. I doubt his own sexuality.

_**And if you come around**_

_**Saying sorry to me**_

_**My daddy's going to show you **_

_**How sorry you'll be**_

__You bet.

He might be a vampire but he would certainly have to act dead if Charlie shot him, pummeled him, and ran him over with his cruiser.

'_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck **_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

_**And so watch me strike a match**_

__Strike a match?

_**On all my wasted time**_

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

Maybe I didn't have a picture to burn.

Maybe there was something bigger.

It hit me.

_**And if you're missing me**_

_**You better keep it to yourself**_

'_**Cause comein' back around here**_

_**Would be bad for your health**_

__What would be bad for Edward's health?

Something that would make him pay for this pain, in more ways than one.

'_**Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

__I quickly scurried around the house, throwing everything I could into a duffel back.

Pictures.

Memories.

CD's.

Walkman.

I grabbed some clothes for Charlie and I before opening my window and tossing them into the bushes, far enough away from the house to at least make it seem that I was in a panic.

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

__I ran back downstairs and laughed gleefully.

The stove and a dishrag.

If I left the dishrag there, it would catch the curtains above the sink, and bada bing, bada boom.

In the far off distance, I heard my cell phone ring.

A ring that I hadn't heard in months.

_Alice. _

Let's see how fast you can get here, Alice dear.

I snickered, and threw the dishtowel on the stove before turning on the flame.

_**In case you haven't heard**_

_**I really, really hate that**_

_**Stupid old pickup truck**_

_**You never let me drive**_

_**You're a redneck, heartbreak**_

_**Who's really bad at lying**_

__I stood against the doorway, watching as the flame ate up the towel before rising up to catch the curtains, of course with a little encouragement.

_**So watch me strike a match**_

_**On all my wasted time**_

__I giggled at the mess I created. I knew I could claim that I was going to cook dinner and was washing a pan and accidently left the stove on and somehow I threw the dish towel expecting it to land in the sink.

Perfect.

I watched as the fire began to consume everything in sight.

I took off upstairs, and waited.

_**As far as I'm concerned**_

_**You're just another picture to burn**_

As I entered the room, I was hit with the tone of Alice's caller tune and the beats of the radio.

Ringing and Ringing.

The text on the screen would occasionally change from Alice to Esme, from missed phone call to missed text.

_I'm sorry Esme. _

I grabbed the keys to the truck and began to make my daring escape.

I opened the window and that's when I heard it.

Sirens.

_Dammit, Alice. _

"Well then Alice, you want to play it like this. How about I just sit here and wait till the flames burn me to death?!" I yelled into the burning house. There was no doubt that she would get that.

I backed up to the window and that's when I heard it.

"Bella.

"Bella, jump. Run my love."

I turned and found **him**, standing there in the trees, skin glistening as I felt the heat intensify on my back.

"Bella, jump!"

I shook my head.

"Isabella Swan, you need to jump!"

Isabella?

I blinked and what was Edward, was now my father and several firefighters screaming at me to jump.

I slipped a leg out and realized that the metal that encased the window was an unbearable temperature and rapidly burning threw my jeans. I quickly slid another leg over and slid down the shingles of the house and into the arms of firefighters and a very concerned Father. I felt a burn settle into my extremities.

"Dad?" I asked still not comprehending what was going on around me. How did they get here so fast?

"What happened Bella?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the kitchen and the next I was in my bedroom." I began to cough, feeling the effects of smoke inhalation.

"Someone check her out! Stay here, Bella!" I caught a glimpse of Charlie's face before the team of firefighters and my Father deposited me on the bed of my truck, which was not parked were I parked it the day before. Looking back at the house, I could not comprehend the amount of people on the scene. A firefighter came to my side, sliding an oxygen mask over my head.

"Breathe, Isabella!" A strong, male voice whispered in my ear. I hadn't realized I was coughing, fighting for breathe. I looked up at the responder and realized that the face that I was staring at was the face of a woman. Finding my breath, I watched my childhood home burn, old memories and memories that I wanted to forget quickly being burned away, _just like a vampire would die._

Memories.

_The bag. _The bag!

Trying to look past firefighters, I found that the bushes where I dropped the back were now charcoaled stumps.

_Dammit. _

A faint, musical laugh echoed behind me and I turned towards the cabin of my truck, find the duffel bag lying atop of the roof.

No.

No.

No. No. No.

It couldn't be him.

It doesn't go with the plan.

He's not here.

It wasn't him I saw, it was just an illusion.

Shakily, I scrambled up and grabbed the bag and pulled it down against me chest and took the note in my hand before opening the bag.

There it lay.

Everything that was his, ours.

How?

I shuddered before opening the note and reading **his** perfect script.

_I could never stop loving you, you are my love story. _

Then I heard the faint ending of the song, which inspired a mess.

_**Burn, burn,**_

___'Take a deep breath, Bella, you can do this, it was what you wanted,'_ that small voice in her head taunted her.

_**Burn, baby, burn**_

I looked around.

The firemen's trying to put out the fire.

Charlie waiting for an ambulance to arrive.

And.

Nothing.

_**Just another picture to burn**_

Grabbing the duffel bag, I slid off the bed of the truck and sighed.

**Baby Burn. **

"And that has been JoJo's top 9 at 9, Tossin' it over to Boy Toy Jesse, Peace. I'm out ya'll."

**Fin**

**.:ScarletBloodDoll:.**

**--**

**Author's Note – **

None.


End file.
